


Spiced Hot Chocolate

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Back Pain, Cute, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Injury, M/M, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, do not copy to another site, sugar/spice prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: When Obi-Wan is laid up with an injury, Cody has an idea to lift his spirits.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: KOTP December Event 2020





	Spiced Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this as part of the December prompt challenge from a discord server I'm in. I hope to participate in most or all of the weeks, but we'll have to see how it goes. Anyway, here's this. It's short and cute and I hope you like it.
> 
> **Warning:** Obi-Wan's injury is not specified, but he is suffering from severe enough back pain to make functioning difficult. If this squicks you out or is a trigger for you, I'd recommend taking a pass on this one.

Obi-Wan did his best not to sigh too harshly or squirm too much as Blackberry pressed and prodded at his back. Cody and their medic were both _very_ insistent that they look him over.

If it was up to Obi-Wan, they wouldn’t have to go through this. Unfortunately, it wasn’t up to him at all. After it had become increasingly more painful and difficult just to remain standing after the battle, let alone walk around the ship like he needed to, Cody wasn’t about to allow him to make decisions about his own wellbeing. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan’s legs had buckled briefly and sent him crashing to the floor. His back had protested rather loudly and kept him from righting himself and standing up again.

So there he sat, trying to allow Blackberry to do his job.

It wasn’t going well.

“General,” the medic finally said, taking his hands off Obi-Wan, which was both a relief and a disappointment. “I can’t quite tell exactly what you’ve done, but your muscles are so knotted up, it would take a while to do anything that would help. And…” Blackberry trailed off.

Obi-Wan picked up the train of thought easily. “This isn’t the most pressing of issues for you and your team, Blackberry. I’ll live.”

The medic nodded. “Yes, you’ll live. But don’t think for a second that I’m allowing you back on active duty. I want you resting, preferably in your quarters. I’ll grab you one of the heating pads. Use the heat on and off, taking breaks from it every fifteen, twenty minutes or so. Set the heat to your comfort level, but remember that you want that deep, relaxing warmth. Not the spicy surface level heat. Understood?”

Obi-Wan certainly didn’t snort and stifle a laugh at the man’s choice of words. He nodded in agreement and immediately regretted the movement. He winced, knowing both his commander and medic had noticed.

“Understood,” he responded tightly.

Before long, Obi-Wan was in his quarters, undressed to just his leggings and undershirt. Cody helped him settle on his bed with the heating pad beneath his back.

Cody hesitated after a moment.

“You’re sure you’ll be fine by yourself?” he asked, looking Obi-Wan up and down carefully.

The Jedi Master smiled softly up at his partner. He reached a hand out, catching one of Cody’s.

“I’ll be fine, my dear,” he told him. “The men need you more than I do right now. I’ll be here, and I swear I will follow Blackberry’s orders. Not that I have much choice.” The joke garnered the intended effect of getting Cody to chuckle out an amused little laugh.

“Okay, _cyare_. Comm me if you need anything.”

Cody pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead, then left the room.

Obi-Wan settled more comfortably into his pillows and pulled out his datapad. Might as well get some work done if he was going to be laid up like this with nothing else to do.

*

Hours later, Cody returned, carrying two trays of food from the mess.

Obi-Wan had been good and did as Blackberry said. He used the pad, sure not to turn it up too high, and took breaks when it felt appropriate, including getting up and walking around a little bit. _Only_ a little bit, though. Not enough to warrant any of the CMO’s ire.

He sat up straighter on the bed at the sight of Cody and food. Obi-Wan’s stomach growled.

Cody grinned.

“Hungry?” he teased.

“Seems that way, yes.”

His partner handed over one of the trays. Both of them had mugs of steaming liquid, which didn’t smell like caff or tea.

“What did you bring us, love?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A surprise,” the man answered vaguely. There was a playful gleam to his eyes.

Obi-Wan lifted a single brow at him in question, and raised the cup to his lips. The drink was creamy and smooth — chocolatey and oh so sweet, but with a spicy bite to it almost as an afterthought. It warmed him all the way down to his core and had him relaxing into the pillows at his back. He smiled, inhaling deeply.

“Spiced hot chocolate. Where did you even get this?”

Cody took a sip of his own drink and pointedly kept an innocent expression on his face.

“I have my ways, Kenobi. That’s all you need to know.”

“Mm,” Obi-Wan hummed, suppressing an amused smile. “Thank you, Cody.”

Cody met his eyes then, sporting his own little smile. “Of course, Obi-Wan. I thought it might help boost morale.”

“It certainly did.”

Obi-Wan leaned, even though it sent a twinge of pain through his back, and pressed a drink-warm kiss to Cody’s lips.

“Thank you, _cyare_ ,” Cody said. “Now sit back and don’t you dare do that again.”

Obi-Wan laughed and did as he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this. I was definitely projecting on Obi-Wan here, so, yeah.


End file.
